Missing Half
by endra1
Summary: Children are going missing and Dark and Daisuke are about to join them. Dark won't be there to protect Daisuke this time. In fact, it's up to Daisuke to save his other-half this time. Note: No pairings but violence is to be expected.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: D.N. Angel does not belong to me. I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are welcome.

**Chapter 1**

School was miserable. Daisuke looked around the silent classroom, noting the empty seats and wondering if maybe Riku was going to be next.

_There should be something we can do Dark._ Daisuke whispered to his other self.

The purple-haired angel turned away.

_We shouldn't get involved in this one, Daisuke._

Daisuke wanted to argue more but the teacher's timing was incredibly inconvenient. She stood at the front and looked sadly at the four children still able to come to class.

"I have a few announcements to make." She said. "School is going to be cancelled until further notice. The principal asks that you all go straight home and stay indoors until the police can solve this mystery."

There was some small chatter between two of the kids at the back of the room but a single look from the teacher silenced them.

The woman continued sourly.

"I am also sorry to notify you that both Risa Harada and Satoshi Hiwatari disappeared overnight."

Both Diasuke and Dark perked up at this.

"The police are looking for them. If you have the time, please be generous and call Miss Riku to cheer her up. That's all. Please hurry home."

Daisuke fell into a sprint as soon as he was out of the school gates. He could feel Dark's anger radiating from the angel.

_Are you interested in getting involved now, Dark?" _Daisuke asked.

Dark glared at Daisuke.

_Does Emiko have any leads?_ He asked.

_She says that there has been some strange activity in the sewers lately._

Dark huffed._ Of course. The sewers. The world is desperate to sully me I see._

Daisuke didn't laugh.

_Can't you sense anything, Dark?"_

Daisuke's counterpart crossed his arms.

_Sure I can. This things aura is incredibly strong. It's been giving me a headache for the last week._

_And you haven't said anything?_

_This isn't an aura that I recognise, Daisuke. I don't know who it belongs to but it's sure not a pleasant person. This aura's nasty._

Daisuke cocked his head.

_Nasty how?_

Dark shuddered.

_It's just nasty, Dai. Let's leave it at that._

Daisuke dropped the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thanks for reading this story. Also, my reviewers deserve some serious thank-yous as well. Thanks all!

**Chapter 2**

The sewers were easy enough to get into, especially for a Phantom Thief but Dark didn't want to come out and Daisuke didn't have a flashlight. Navigating the dirty tunnels was difficult and Daisuke didn't stop sharing all of the intricate details of the journey with his irritated counter-part. It took more than an hour to find the source of the supposed 'disturbances'.

It first appeared in the form of a bright light ahead. The light filled a particularly large recess in the wall and Daisuke wondered what it had originally been created for. Next were the murmuring groans that whistled through the cement tunnel.

Daisuke's excellent hearing pinned the humanoid sounds as being after the source of the light. Unfortunately, his thieving instincts also told him that where light was, was where the enemy was. He wasn't sure if his brain had made that connection because of spotlights and policemen or for some other reason but Dark agreed with Daisuke in that the light was something to be avoided.

After a short conversation with Dark in the shadows that bordered the light, Daisuke determined that there was no avoiding the light. It was impossible. There was no way that either of them was going to step into the fouled water of the sewers. That would have been a bad move regardless. Both Daisuke and Dark knew that the water would have been freezing and the current was running much to fast nonetheless. There was no way to cross to the other side of the cement running without swimming in the river between it. There was also no way to climb over the top of, underneath or around the light. That only left going through it.

Wary and listening for any sign of company, Daisuke slowly approached the light. He flattened himself against a wall as he realised the place was full of cloaked figures.

_What now?_ He asked Dark.

His counter-part shrugged.

_Make a run for it?_ The angel suggested.

Daisuke took a deep breath.

_Why is it always me?_ He asked the world.

_You're just lucky._ Dark replied.

Daisuke rolled his eyes and broke into a sprint.

The figures heard his echoing footsteps the instant he stepped into the light. Daisuke didn't stop but only increased his speed as they ran to intercept him. Now he could see the source of the light. It was a pinkish purple ball of light that hovered in the centre of the recess. The figures had all be circled around it as if it were some kind of messiah but now they were all scattered throughout the large space.

Daisuke managed to avoid many of the figures but a burly silhouette managed to snag the Phantom Thief. He held the struggling red-head in the air, holding the boy out in order to avoid the kicking legs.

"Good job, Marquis." An elderly voice grated. "Please hold him still."

Daisuke felt himself wrapped into a bear hug. The hold stilled all of his limbs and Daisuke's desperate wriggling did little more than bruise his ribs.

_Daisuke. Swap with me._ Dark yelled.

_You can't break this hold either, Dark._

_I can try. Besides, I have magic on my side._

_Don't try. Let's just find out what they want._

Daisuke forced his body to go still.

The figure that had spoken to the figure called 'Marquis' approached, holding a spray bottle. Daisuke tried to turn his head away but a firm hand held it in place. The gas was cold as it hit Daisuke's face, 40% of the substance turning to condensation the instant it was released from the bottle. Daisuke held his breath but, after two minutes, he could hold out no longer. The gas was sweet and it had an immediate effect.

Daisuke could feel himself go limp and in his mind he could see Dark slump to the ground. It was only seconds later that Daisuke joined him.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello again all! Thanks for waiting for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope to post another one soon.

**Chapter 3**

Daisuke woke again in the arms of two robed figures. Monotone chanting filled the air. Supported even now, as his body struggled to awaken itself, Daisuke could hardly lift his head to see where they were headed. After numerous attempts to activate his spine, Daisuke decided to wait a little bit. It didn't feel as if they were moving yet anyway.

_Dark? Are you ok?_

Daisuke could see Dark shaking his head as if to clear it of the smog that the gas had induced.

_I think I could do without the chanting. It's giving me a headache. _ He replied dryly.

_What do you think they're chanting about?_

_Sounds like an incantation to me. Some sort of ritual I imagine. People like them enjoy doing those kinds of things._

Daisuke was about to reply to his other half when the two people supporting him started moving. Dragged along between them, Daisuke tried once again to see the intended destination and this time he succeeded. They were still in the recess and were now headed for the pinkish ball of light. The source of illumination was much more sinister up close and Daisuke engaged his poorly muscles to put up at least a token resistance.

_Daisuke, listen._

Daisuke stopped struggling at his counterpart's words. When Dark was saying to listen, something important was up. The first thing that Daisuke noticed was that the chanting had morphed into understandable English. As he listened closer, he began to decipher the words.

_Oh Lord. Please accept this soul for your collection. Perfect soul, imperfect soul. We can only pray that this is the perfect. We hope that he will satisfy your needs. Oh Lord. Receive. Rejoice. Revive. Oh Lord._

_We're a sacrifice? _Daisuke asked.

_Sounds like it. I wonder what they mean by needs though._

_Maybe it's food or something?_

Dark put a hand to his forehead.

_Only you could be so naive. Either way we should really get out of here. I, for one, do not want to meet this 'Lord' of theirs._

_You don't think it's a good lord then?_ Daisuke asked.

_Daisuke. We're about to be sacrifices. Do you think that a 'good lord' would use lives as sacrifices?_

Daisuke didn't bother to reply but merely put more effort into his escape. Phantom thief or not, the two figures who had been appointed as Daisuke's guards were much too strong.

Daisuke felt himself pitched forwards and then he was in the ball of light. Daisuke couldn't move.

_Dark._ Daisuke's inner voice was shaking.

A shadow was forming from the smoky substance that the light was made of. Already Daisuke could see that this was not a human. The head was a skull lit maliciously with red drops of blood. Like its followers, the creature wore a cloak, shielding the rest of its body from view but Daisuke could feel its power. It radiated in waves that, had Daisuke been able to move, would have knocked him over.

_Let me take over!_ Dark pushed Daisuke aside as the creature came closer.

"Eat this." Dark grinned.

Throwing all of his effort into a single attack, Dark unleashed his power. There was a flash of black and blue feathers. The monster was still standing and, even worse, it was still coming closer. Reaching out a hand that was larger than Dark's wingspan, the thing wrapped clawed fingers around Dark and pulled.

_Daisuke!_

Dark was shouting and Daisuke was sure he was too but sound no longer meant anything. Deep within Daisuke there was a sensation that was indescribable. Daisuke's best attempts ended at _painful_ or _pulling as if at stitches._ There was a sound like a plunger being unattached from its suctioned clasp to the floor and, just like that, Dark was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Author's note: Thanks go to 'The Ice Within' for their wonderful comments. All other reviews were also greatly appreciated. I'm feeling positivity about this fiction now. I'll do my best to keep this one going on a regular basis. Thank you all. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

Daisuke fell to his knees as the light released him. Hands were grabbing at him but Daisuke hardly felt them. There were voices but Daisuke wasn't listening. Dark was gone. That was all there was to know. Daisuke felt empty without his other half teasing him. Dark was the only thing that Daisuke felt was always there. Sometimes he regretted that fact but the Angel was helpful from time to time. Regardless, he was always a good friend. Daisuke wasn't sure he knew how to live without him anymore. But now Daisuke was all alone. It made him numb. He couldn't think straight. A part of him was missing and it wasn't coming back.

The hands pulled Daisuke to his knees and the boy hung limp. He caught snatches of the conversation revolving around him as he reached out in his link for Dark.

"Another one-"

"Two souls?"

"Is only one perfect?"

"-Lord won't be happy-"

Daisuke wanted them to calm down. Their voices were like Daisuke's head: jumbled and messed up. It was giving him a headache.

"Enough!" One voice cut through the silence. "Put him with the other one. There's only one more week until the retrials. Leave him there until then."

Daisuke felt himself being dragged away.

"Wait, Sir!" A shorter figure hurried up to the man who seemed to be in charge.

Daisuke lifted his heavy head to pay more attention. Why would someone try to save him at this point? It was useless. Without Dark he was...

"There's another one." The smaller man was trying to whisper but even the slightest sound carried in the large tunnel.

Daisuke wondered vaguely what the man was talking about. The leader looked down to the man's clasped hands and gave a slight nod. The man, trembling, walked towards Daisuke. The boy stared at the oncoming man with blank eyes. It didn't really matter anymore. Nothing mattered. He watched, as if through someone else's eyes, as the man pressed something into Daisuke's hands. Daisuke had the sense to look down to see what it was.

In Daisuke's hands lay a little mirror. At least, he assumed it was a mirror. The edges and back of the object were reflective but the glass which was meant to reflect Daisuke's image stayed blank. If events had not transpired as they had, Daisuke might have asked what the purpose of the mirror was but he simply let it sit in his hands as he was dragged away. He didn't look around him as they entered a hallway of cells. He didn't listen as the men explained where they were going. He didn't make a sound as he was pitched into one of the cold cells. Daisuke didn't do anything. The barred door clanged shut after him. Daisuke curled onto himself, the mirror still clasped in trembling hands.

A shadow moved in the darkness.

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke started at his name and looked up. Firelight gleamed off of blue hair and Daisuke felt the first surge of emotion since Dark had disappeared.

"Satoshi?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Author's Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers. I apologise for the wait on this one. I've been busy with university lately but am on holidays now. I should be able to update much more regularly now. Unfortunately, I will not be able to update for at least a week for my internet will be down. I will try to have a chapter ready for when I'm back online so please wait for me. Thank you all for waiting and reading on. I appreciate your interest. I hope that you all enjoy!

Satoshi was pale and worn, his cheekbones more pronounced by the drawn skin. Blue hair was plastered against his skull from the dampness of the cell and stern lips were cracked and dry. Even in the dark of the cell, Daisuke could see the eyes red from crying and there was still a trace of wetness glistening on a sunken cheek. Daisuke was immediately on guard. Satoshi was his friend but without Dark, if Krad attacked, Daisuke would be defenceless. Daisuke just couldn't deal with Krad at the moment. Even the thought of the Angel made him think of Dark and then his eyes were on the verge of tearing again.

Satoshi moved closer and Daisuke instinctively formed his arms to a defence position. Satoshi stopped.

"He's not here, Niwa."

Daisuke kept his guard up, his conscious fighting over believing his friend or protecting himself from an enemy he could not face. Satoshi spread his arms earnestly.

"Krad's not here anymore."

It took Daisuke a few moments to process the statement. He felt himself lowering his guard.

"Where is he?" Daisuke asked hesitantly.

"The same place where Dark is." Satoshi replied.

Daisuke lowered his guard.

"Why aren't you happy, then?"

Satoshi closed his eyes. For a brief moment, he appeared to be haunted, as if he had had nightmares every night. Then it was gone and Satoshi was his composed self once more.

"They aren't eaten if that's what the Demon Lord followers told you."

Daisuke didn't press the issue but he felt concern for his friend growing by the second. He was surprised that he was able to feel concern in such a place. Locked in a cell with little hope for escape, with Dark taken from him, it was a wonder that Daisuke could feel anything at all.

Daisuke knew that Satoshi wasn't holding up so well. That composed self was simply a shield. The true Satoshi was the one that had been crying before Daisuke had arrived. Daisuke's guard was now completely down. If he hadn't been so distraught by Dark's disappearance, he might have tried to break down Satoshi's wall but the mere thought of pressing either of the Angel's disappearances made Daisuke feel as if he would break down more.

Realising that Satoshi was still waiting for a reply, Daisuke decided to use to conversation to try to take his mind off of the issue.

"The followers didn't say anything like that."

"Where you listening?" Satoshi's eyes narrowed.

Daisuke shook his head almost shyly.

"I was talking to...I was thinking of other things."

"He's gone, Niwa."

Daisuke felt anger growing. Why couldn't Satoshi just drop it? It was obvious that both of them were not handling their other half's disappearance well so why torture themselves about it? They should be thinking of a way to escape.

"You just told me that he wasn't eaten."

"He wasn't," Satoshi cut him off. "The Demon Lord that you and I and all of the other kids were sacrificed to is an artwork."

Daisuke gave Satoshi a stare that explained that he wasn't following. Satoshi sighed and elaborated.

"It was created to punish other artworks; artworks that were doing something illegal."

"So...Dark and Krad were doing something bad?"

"They are illegal. They weren't meant to be separated and fused into our bloodlines. That wasn't what they were created for. Thus, they are disobeying their purpose and need to be punished."

Daisuke restrained his emotions. Satoshi was just answering his questions.

"How do you know all this?"

Satoshi regained his haunted expression and pointed to the mirror Daisuke was holding.

"A mirror?" Daisuke wondered if Satoshi was crazy. "A mirror told you everything?"

"You shouldn't be so sceptical considering all that you've seen recently."

Daisuke took a deep breath. At least his mind was working now. He had thought that he was going to be in despair for much longer than that but concern for Satoshi and anger over Dark and Krad's sudden removal had bought clarity back to his mind.

"Then the mirror is an artwork too?" he asked Satoshi, running through all of the possible scenarios.

"Possibly." Satoshi looked dead serious. "But the mirror didn't speak to me."

"Then how-" Daisuke stopped speaking as Satoshi pulled out a mirror of his own.

The mirror looked exactly the same as Daisuke's but there was one massive difference: the centre was not dark. There was a motion picture displayed where Daisuke's glass was shaded. It was a picture of Krad screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for the continuous delays on this work. I don't actually have much internet at the moment. We just moved and there's no proper internet here. I am using a very small mobile internet stick just to bring this to you. I'll be back to normal internet for a while in about 15 days so please just wait for me. Thank you to all reviewers and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

The blond angel was almost unrecognisable. His eyes were squeezed shut and bruises mottled strong cheekbones into blacks and blues. Daisuke never thought that he would see it but there were tears dripping from those long lashes and into the once white material of a gag. Krad was crying.

Daisuke couldn't fault the angel, of course. There was a nail through his hands after all. A man was above Krad. Daisuke couldn't see him properly but it didn't seem to have features. Daisuke shuddered at that but then he saw what the man was doing to Krad. Facelessness was the least horrifying of the things happening in that room.

Daisuke had thought that a nail through both hands was bad enough but the knife the man held was much worse. The weapon was a delicate tool that was being controlled with uncanny precision. The word _illegal_ was almost completed; a sickening pattern of skinned red that scorched down Krad's right arm. The knife traced the outline of the last letter; Krad screaming in pain into the gag as crimson liquid cascaded down his arm. The blade then slid underneath the body's protective layer and slowly lifted the inside of the letter 'l' out; a pound of flesh for the faceless man.

Daisuke felt his stomach fighting a revolt as he watched the man leave. For a brief moment, a ray of light was released into the room and it flew a thin trail of hope through the room before following its master out and leaving despair behind to haunt the dark. Abandoned for a new victim, Krad shuddered with pain as he allowed his body soft relax against the nail that held him to the ground. Daisuke was untold miles away, perhaps they were even in separate dimensions, but he could still hear the angel's sobs as frozen tears melted free and dripped to the floor of a bloody prison.

Daisuke tore his gaze from the mirror, hardly aware of the liquid that ran down his own face. He had never thought that he would feel sympathy for that angel. All that Krad had done to him, to Dark, to Satoshi and how knew how many other innocents had convinced Daisuke long ago that the angel didn't deserve any feeling other than hatred. Or so Daisuke had thought. Now he knew the truth. No one deserved that kind of treatment. Not even a demon like Krad.

"Sorry," Satoshi said, face bland but for the slightest twinge of empathy. "I thought that you should see that first."

"First?" Daisuke wanted to run to a corner and put his hands over his ears. "What do you mean by first?"

"Krad was taken from me the same way that I assume Dark was taken from you. What did you think your mirror was going to show you?"

Daisuke looked down at his own mirror in horror. Would Dark be on it? Would he be screaming, crying, red, blood-

There was nothing.

Daisuke felt his heart slow down in relief.

"He's not there. My mirror is blank."

"That's because you haven't figured out how to work it," Satoshi said.

Daisuke's heart fell.

"Once it's activated, it won't go blank again," Satoshi continued. "You will be able to see what is happening 24/7."

"You want to see that?" Daisuke asked in horror.

Satoshi's face collapsed to anguish for just a second and then the mask was replaced.

"We need to see it."

"We?" Daisuke felt his heart rate going up again. "You want me to activate mine?"

"Niwa-"

"No. Absolutely not. You want me to watch Dark like..." Daisuke struggled for the right word. "like that? What's wrong with you?"

"Niwa!"

Daisuke quietened as Satoshi grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"You need to do it. If we can see Krad and Dark, we can probably contact them or at least find out where they are and then we can get them out of there."

Daisuke stared at Satoshi like he was crazy.

"Why would you want Krad back?"

"You want me to just leave him like that?" Satoshi was red in the face from the excessive use of oxygen on that last question. He breathed deeply, not releasing Daisuke from his gaze. Finally, he dropped his gaze and sighed, facade returning.

"I won't leave him there. Besides, we are going to need help rescuing everyone else. I hear that they caught Risa Harada recently too. That's why you came right?"

Daisuke took in Satoshi's expression. There was defeat there but also the first glimmers of determination. Daisuke thought of Risa and Dark, both locked away in an unfamiliar place, alone. He needed to save them. If Satoshi said that watching Dark in pain was the way then it was the best way.

"How do I activate the mirror?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi's pale face broke into the first grin Daisuke had seen in a long time.

"Just like this," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Author's Note: Thank you to all of my reviewers! I'm really happy to hear that you are enjoying this story. I hope that this chapter, too, manages to satisfy all of you! Please review and enjoy!

Daisuke groaned in frustration. Satoshi had made it look so easy. Granted, Satoshi's was already activated but Daisuke just couldn't understand the requirements of activating his own mirror. He had been trying to do as Satoshi instructed for the last who-knew-how-long but there was still no sign of results. The mirror stayed as dark as it had always been.

Satoshi was frowning at him.

"Try again," he said.

Daisuke sighed and closed his eyes to concentrate. The whole process was simple enough: hold the mirror, concentrate on the mirror and imagine a picture forming. The problem was the emotion needed to create the picture: hate.

Daisuke knew that it didn't have to be hate for Dark but that didn't make the process much easier. Daisuke just wasn't a person who felt hatred often. Sure, he knew disappointment, fear, hopelessness, annoyance, regret, ect. But hate was not there on the list.

Daisuke just couldn't think of a point where he had felt hatred towards anyone or anything. He had tried Dark, Krad, his teachers, his parents, the police, Risa and even the people who had put him in this situation but he just didn't feel enough negative emotion towards any of them. Daisuke couldn't think of anyone who was left.

Daisuke didn't even try to quieten his mind. If he didn't figure out some way to activate the mirror, Risa, Satoshi, Dark, Krad and an untold number of other innocents would suffer or even die. And it would all be his fault. He was so useless. So very useless. Everyone was going to die because of his own inability to hate. What kind of useless person existed like that? Daisuke was about ready to give up when it hit him. The only person that Daisuke hadn't tried yet, and the most likely to be a recipient of his hate, was himself.

Daisuke concentrated all of his negative feelings towards himself and imagined a picture coming across the blank face of the mirror. Something clicked. Daisuke opened his eyes to see the blackness that had coated the screen of the mirror slowly peeling back to reveal a moving picture. After an untold amount of time, Daisuke had finally activated his mirror. And there was Dark.

Dark and Krad must have been quite separated for Dark was still untouched and alone. He had been tied and gagged but otherwise, he seemed to be fine. His cell seemed to be the same as the one Krad had been left in. The angel appeared to be disorientated but not yet frightened. Daisuke was sure that Dark would have been spieling cocky lines of dialogue to the door had the gag not impeded speech.

As it was, the angel was taking in his surroundings. Daisuke could see nimble fingers working at the rope that trussed his limbs and was surprised that Dark had not yet managed to slip free of his bonds. The Phantom Thief should have had more than enough time considering all of the practice he had had. Daisuke had seen Dark slip out of state-of-the-art handcuffs in seconds before so why was the rope such a problem?

Dark appeared to give up on the rope as he started wriggling towards the walls. Daisuke suddenly realised how strange it was to be looking at the angel without being locked away inside his own mind. Dark had always seemed like a separate being with his own body even before they had been separated but now they couldn't hear each other's thoughts and there was none of that ever present presence that Dark had always offered. It was strange.

Satoshi must have seen the strange look on Daisuke's face for he laid a comforting hand on Daisuke's shoulder.

"You'll get used to it," he said.

Daisuke nodded and both of them jumped as the door to Dark's cell banged open.

The faceless man entered and Dark's body immediately tensed up. The man slammed the door shut behind him and grabbed Dark, yanking the angel into the air. Daisuke was amazed at how strong the man was but his awe was softened by the man's throwing of his friend. Dark slammed into the wall and slid down to the ground. Blood drizzled from a small cut just below Dark's hairline and the faceless man advanced again.

While Dark was dazed from the blow to his head, the faceless man stretched Dark out on the ground and bought out a nail. Dark's hands were already neatly on top of one another and the rope held them in place, ready to be skewered. At the sight of the nail, Dark's senses returned and he began to buck and fight against the faceless man's weight. Out came the hammer. Dark's struggles intensified but it was too late.

The faceless man positioned the nail above Dark's hands. He used the same arm to hold Dark's wrenching arms down as the other arm bought up the hammer. Dark was saying something but it was muffled by the gag. His whole body was revolting against the faceless man now but the man was too strong. There was nothing Dark could do. Daisuke saw Dark's eyes widen as the hammer fell.

Daisuke turned away as the hammer hit the nail but his ears couldn't miss Dark's scream. It was the loudest sound that Daisuke had ever heard in his life and that was saying something considering Dark's normal noise level. He could hear the seemingly harmless '_tap tap'_ of the hammer against the nail as the faceless man drove it all the way through flesh and bone and into cement.

Dark was sobbing. It was the first time that Daisuke could remember hearing Dark cry. At each '_tap_', Dark let out a cry that had Daisuke on the verge of throwing up and the heaving breaths that came after it were heart rending. Daisuke was crying now too. He couldn't bring himself to look at the mirror. It had been bad enough seeing Krad in such pain but hearing Dark, who was almost undeniably the closest thing to a brother that Daisuke had, screaming wordlessly was hell.

At last, the metallic sound of the hammer and the nail stopped and Satoshi spoke.

"He's gone."

Daisuke turned around and forced himself to look into the mirror. Dark's eyes were closed. There were still tears on his face but the rest of his face was expressionless.

"He passed out half way through," Satoshi explained.

Daisuke nodded, almost grateful for the fact. He swallowed deeply, trying to keep his food down. He wasn't sure how many more episodes like that he would be able to take. More concerning was the other question: how many more would Dark and Krad be able to take?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I'll try to keep it updated weekly from now on. Thank you for all of your support so far. Please review and I hope that you enjoy.

It had been days. Dark's screams had stopped. Krad was barely conscious anymore. Satoshi looked worn and Daisuke felt as if he could no longer feel sympathy, let alone empathy. Those emotions had been exhausted long ago. Their cell was cold and wet and Satoshi and Daisuke had long ago agreed to share their body heat. The condition of the cell was in no way fatal but it was very uncomfortable. Warmth made it just that little bit more accommodating. There had been no sheets in the cell thicker than synthetic flax and no one had dropped by to rectify that.

In fact, no one had dropped by to rectify anything. Food came via a shoot in the wall, as did the water. It was all packed neatly and was easy to undo to eat. There was enough to keep them both satisfied but it was not particularly appetising. The days had stretched out but Satoshi and Daisuke had had plenty of entertainment.

Daisuke threw a look over his shoulder at Krad's mirror. The interrogator was not there. Krad was sleeping as he had been for the last three or four hours. He was torn almost beyond recognition but his wounds were quick to heal and there were no scars from the interrogation Daisuke had witnessed days ago left. There were only new ones. Krad was still nailed to the ground. Daisuke had thought that it would be a temporary measure, especially considering there was no need for it anymore. Krad wouldn't have been able to move even if he had wanted to. The interrogator, who was still without name, seemed to think that Krad would escape still however and thus, the nail had been left where it was.

Daisuke looked back to his own mirror. Dark's nail had also been left pinioning his hands to the ground. Dark was unconscious again and breathing hard. The interrogator had left his cell around half an hour ago. The episode had been horrifying. Daisuke had watched as Dark had been half-drowned and then burned with a cattle stamp. The insignia that had been cruelly applied still shone bright red against skin too pale for Daisuke's liking. Daisuke could still feel the salt of his tears against his cheeks. They needed to do something soon. Daisuke watched Dark twitching violently in his sleep as he considered how they were ever going to locate the angels. They had been watching for days but there had not been anything distinctive bought into the cells and nor had the angels' changed location. Daisuke was getting impatient.

* * *

><p>"Daisuke!"<p>

Daisuke woke to Satoshi shaking him.

"Look," Satoshi said, holding out his mirror.

Daisuke realised that he mustn't have been asleep for long for the interrogator appeared to have only recently arrived. He was kicking Krad who simply rolled with the blows as best as he could. Half opened eyes were glazed with pain and boredom. It was as if Krad had cut himself off from reality. Daisuke wrenched his gaze form those eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Satoshi pointed to a darkened corner.

"Isn't that your rabbit?"

Daisuke looked closer only to see the familiar red eyes and white fur of With. The little creature was very wet but he held himself still, almost as if he knew that a single movement would give him away. Daisuke immediately had an idea of where Krad was.

"It's under the fountain," Daisuke said.

Satoshi looked at him. "Your reasoning?"

"There is only one place that With would go that would make him wet and that's the fountain."

"Which fountain?" Satoshi asked. "There are heaps in town."

"Do you remember where we chased the Second Hand of Time? How under the fountain, there was that secret room?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi's eyes brightened and then dulled again. "That room was huge. It could take forever to find Krad."

Daisuke felt his hopes rising as he shook his head. "We can use With to help us. We just need to get there before he leaves."

"Right, then." Satoshi pulled a small device from his pocket and moved to their lock. "No time to waste then."

"You can get us out of here?" Daisuke asked.

"I figured that we would have more time if we made a surprise escape once we knew where we were going," Satoshi explained.

The lock clicked open and Satoshi ran from the cell.

"Let's go," he said.

Daisuke nodded and followed Satoshi leaving their cell far behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Author's Note: Hello again all! I'm sorry for not updating this earlier. I've been pretty caught up lately. I definitely won't drop this one so please don't worry! Thank you to all of my reviewers from the last chapter. I really appreciate your effort. Please review me again! Enjoy.

Daisuke and Satoshi made it out of their prison with surprisingly little concern. The largest problem that they had faced during their escape had been the dark sewers once they had skirted past the light source. They stopped for no one on their way to the fountain, although they received a great number of looks for their raggedy clothes and pale faces. Thankfully, they hadn't yet run into any authority figures. Daisuke was sure that they would have been dragged to the police station as lost children if that had happened. Satoshi may have been able to talk his way out of their situation but Satoshi didn't really look like Satoshi at the moment so Daisuke wasn't too sure.

They made it to the fountain in record time and both boys had pulled their mirrors out even before they had managed to catch their breath again. Satoshi let out a light sigh of relief and Daisuke knew that the interrogator had left Krad's cell. Daisuke tried harder to see through the darkness of his own mirror and let out a sigh of relief of his own as he saw that Dark was still alone. But Daisuke had reacted too early. Before the last of his sighing breath had even left his lips, Dark's prison door was opened. The iron squealed as it shut. The faceless man moved in on Dark. Daisuke saw the angel flinch. As the man came closer, Dark shook his head and began to swivel. Despite the obvious intent to crawl away, Daisuke could see that Dark's pain from the nail was still too great. The angel went limp, breathing hard. The faceless man had reached Dark now. He was bringing out an instrument that Daisuke had never seen before. The boy didn't want to know what it did. Muffling the mirror again, Daisuke looked around for With and tried to think positively.

Satoshi still had his mirror out and Daisuke looked to him for information.

"Your rabbit seems to have left," Satoshi said.

Daisuke bit his lip. Had they missed With? What would they do if their only link had gone home? Would they have to go home? Daisuke wasn't sure he would be allowed to leave again if they did. Desperately, the two boys searched the area of the fountain. Just as Daisuke was about to give up hope, a small '_Kyuu_' came from above. Daisuke looked to the top of the fountain and there, wet as a sewer rat, was With.

"With!" Daisuke cried, holding out his arms.

The small animal jumped to its master and the two were reunited with a hug. Satoshi joined them as they were parting.

"Does it know where Krad is?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke didn't even have to answer as With jumped from his hold and ran towards the fountain. The small creature looked behind it to see that its masters were following before entering the secret passage of the fountain.

As always, the stairway seemed to stretch on forever. Daisuke and Satoshi, already exhausted from their run, were simply pleased that they were at least on their way down and not climbing up. Memories of the 'Second Hand of Time' incident rushed back to Daisuke when they reached the bottom. The last time he had seen the large, flat area, the pavers had been covered by ice crystals. It looked deserted and bland without the magic mystery that had once occupied the space. Daisuke slowed down but With didn't stop.

"With! Wait up!" Daisuke called.

With continued. Daisuke ran hard to catch up.

Panting, he said, "Where are we going?"

No one answered him. Daisuke shivered as he realised they were now in a hallway surrounded by tall statues and bars. There could be nothing good behind those bars. Daisuke was sure of it. Satoshi stopped once on their travels to light a torch made of note paper. The hallway only continued to get darker. Daisuke knew that he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Are we nearly there?"

Again, no one answered him. Daisuke pouted and stopped, resting his hands on his knees.

"Then can we take a break?"

"Niwa!"

Daisuke jumped at Satoshi's response.

"Your rabbit stopped."

Daisuke peered through the darkness to see that Satoshi's statement was true. With was stopped outside a particularly large statue. Daisuke didn't recognise the figure that it represented but he was almost certain it was of roman origin. Disguised as the loincloth of the figure was a door and With jerked his head towards it with another '_Kyuu_'. There were two holders on either side of the door; both held the remnants of recently-used, but of ancient style, torches. Daisuke ran over and neither he nor Satoshi hesitated. They opened the door.

The cell had a very dark interior and the two boys had to light a second makeshift torch just to see. It was not a large cell and they recognised the shadow in a corner all too well.

"Krad," Satoshi breathed.

He and Daisuke ran over to the angel.

"Krad?" Satoshi tried to get a response.

There was none. Krad didn't flinch, didn't open his eyes and certainly didn't speak. Daisuke wanted to cry for Satoshi when he saw the downcast expression on his friend's face. Daisuke wondered what he would do if Dark remained unresponsive if they found him. Daisuke shook his head. No. When the found him. When.

"We need to free him," Satoshi put his hands on the nail that went through Krad's hands.

Daisuke didn't have time to protest. Satoshi yanked hard on the nail and it shifted upwards. Krad still didn't move. Satoshi gritted his teeth and pulled again. The nail moved slowly. Daisuke could only watch in horror as Satoshi painfully worked the nail from the ground. When it finally came loose, Satoshi's fingers were as bloody as the nail itself. Daisuke wanted to run away to complete some unpleasant business but now was not the time. He forced himself to kneel at Krad's bound legs while Satoshi untied Krad's gag. Daisuke yanked at the knot. It didn't move. Frowning, Daisuke tried again. Still nothing. With a thief's pride, Daisuke tried every move his mother and Dark had ever taught him. The rope didn't budge. Higher, where Daisuke wasn't looking, a finger twitched. Slowly, yellow eyes shadowed by a blond fringe, opened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Author's Note: Hello again all. I hope that it wasn't too long a wait this time. Sorry to Icy for not updating within four days, it did turn out to be a busy week and then I got sick. I'm still a little out of it so please forgive me for spelling and grammatical errors. Either way, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter and please review again. Thank you!

Daisuke almost fell over backwards as shaking hands rose into the air, reaching for Satoshi. The hands were still bleeding, a red drop falling every ten seconds or so. The hands were open and Daisuke was shocked to see that Krad's eyes were also open. Satoshi appeared to be frozen, sitting back as the shivering hands got closer. Parched lips cracked open to speak but no sound came out. Krad convulsed and the hands dropped.

Both of the boys backed away as the angel twisted viciously before them. Daisuke looked away when the angel's face turned towards him. That expression was one that he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge. Krad was his enemy. Satoshi was his friend. Dark was his partner. Daisuke didn't want to hurt anyone. Life had always been that simple. Seeing his enemy so pitiful only reminded him that his partner was no longer there. Daisuke covered his ears but Krad gave no audible scream. There was only the one in Daisuke's head. It was as much Dark's scream as it was Krad's and perhaps it was Daisuke's and Satoshi's as well. Daisuke felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"S-Satoshi."

The voice was weak. Daisuke turned around. Krad had stopped moving again. He was looking at Satoshi and there was an indistinct expression of hope on the angel's face. Satoshi inched closer.

"Rop-pes. Sp-pellled."

Satoshi looked to Daisuke who cautiously approached the angel. If Krad broke out into another fit, Daisuke wasn't sure he would be able to stand it. Watching the angel as if he were going to bite him, Daisuke inspected the ropes again. Yes, there did appear to be some form of magic on the ropes. They had that same static electricity feel that Dark had. Daisuke looked back to Satohsi.

"He's telling the truth."

Satoshi nodded and turned to Krad.

"Can you use your magic?"

Krad looked at Satoshi blankly.

"Can you use your magic to find Dark?" Satoshi repeated.

Daisuke glanced to Satoshi.

"Shouldn't he use his magic to break the ropes first?"

"I don't think that their magic works on the ropes. That'll have to wait until we get him home. Besides, what if he only has enough magic to perform one spell? Only Krad can find Dark for us."

Daisuke bit his lip. What Satoshi said made sense but Daisuke wasn't sure he was comfortable with leaving Krad trussed like a pig.

Both boys looked down to Krad to see if he had followed their logic. The angel didn't look like he had understood a word. He was still staring at Satoshi as if he were speaking in a foreign language and Daisuke could see that Krad was fevered. Those golden eyes were dull and he was sweating. Satoshi didn't seem to care. With a viciousness that surprised Daisuke, Satoshi slapped the angel hard. Krad's head twisted to one side hand he laid there shaking for a moment. Daisuke thought that the angel had gone into shock but then his head turned slowly to face Satoshi.

"Find Dark," Satoshi ordered.

Krad held Satoshi's gaze for a moment before closing his eyes. If the angel hadn't been regulating his breath so deliberately, Daisuke would have thought that he were unconscious again. The static electricity rose in the air. Krad groaned as a black glow surrounded him and then the angel's spell snapped.

Satoshi and Daisuke looked at each other as Krad curled in on himself.

"Their powers are sealed too?" Daisuke asked.

"I think that blocked is more like it," Satoshi answered.

"T-tower." Krad's voice interrupted them. "The black wings is in...the tower of the s-sword."

Krad went limp. The boys stood in silence for a moment.

"Tower of the sword. He means the place where the Wedge of Time was hidden, doesn't he?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi nodded before kneeling by Krad. Gently, he gathered the angel into his arms and lifted the man with a grunt.

"You go after Dark. When you've got him, meet me in the art room at school. I don't think that that interrogator is going to be happy when he finds out that his prey are gone. We'll have to protect Krad and Dark until they recover." Satoshi ordered.

"Are you going to be ok with Krad?" Daisuke asked.

"I'll be fine."

Daisuke wasn't sure that Satoshi was telling the truth; the boy was already sweating, but Daisuke knew that rescuing Dark couldn't wait. If they got their timing wrong, they would lose both angels immediately. Daisuke started running for the stairs.

"I'm counting on you," Satoshi called after him.

Daisuke raised a hand in reply before sprinting up the stairs to save his partner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Author's Note: Hello again~! I'm very sorry to my readers out there who have been hanging out for this chapter. I should warn you that my style has probably changed a bit since the last chapter and I actually lost the plan for this fanfic for a while so hopefully I'm still on the same track that I was before! I hope that you will all continue to support and review me and I hope that this chapter is satisfying to all out there who have been waiting for an update. Enjoy~

Daisuke made it to the tower in his quickest time yet. He was just starting up the stairs when the door at the top opened. For a moment, Daisuke was frozen like a statue but then his senses and returned and he bolted back down the stairs, retreating into the bushes as the figure began to start down the stairs. Daisuke felt a shiver pass down his spine as he saw the missing features of the interrogator's face. Up close, the blank expression was even creepier. Daisuke couldn't refrain from releasing pent up breath once the interrogator was gone.

Their time was even more limited now that the interrogator was returning to Krad's cell but at least it meant that there was no chance of Daisuke encountering him while he freed Dark. Once Daisuke was certain that the interrogator was long gone, he snuck out into the open again, taking the stairs two at a time as he ran to conceal himself behind the door. The metal slammed shut behind him and With jumped down from his shoulder.

"Can you find Dark?" Daisuke asked.

With nodded and ran towards the lower floors. Daisuke followed, heart beating and mouth dry. He didn't know what to expect. Would Dark be like Krad, completely unresponsive? Would he be worse? Or would he be conscious? Daisuke wasn't sure which would be worse. All he knew was that he couldn't expect anything good.

With gave a soft '_Kyuu_' and Daisuke hesitantly looked past where the small rabbit had stopped. There he was, a small shape curled in on himself as much as pinioned hands allowed: Dark. Daisuke gathered his courage and ran to Dark's side. The angel's eyes were closed and his face was slack. Daisuke gave his friend a light shake. There was no response.

Daisuke tried to hold back tears. Seeing Dark's injuries up close was even harder than he thought it would have been. With a shake of his head, he reached for the nail. His hand stopped on its own and, no matter how much Daisuke willed it to move, it would go no further. The simple thought of yanking the metal from his other half's hands made him want to throw up. But it had to be done. Daisuke took a deep breath. He bit his lip and forced his hand to grip the nail. Not giving himself time to change his mind, he shut his eyes and pulled.

The nail came out easier than Krad's had appeared to and Daisuke threw the nail as far away from him as he could. Dark made no move or sound. Trying to hide his disappointment, Daisuke tried to lift his other half. He almost collapsed under the weight. Daisuke almost hit himself. Of course. Now that Dark had his own body, of course he would weigh the same as an adult. It was much too much weight for a young teenager to carry. Daisuke desperately searched for something to help him. There had to be a way to lift Dark. They had to get out before the interrogator discovered that his prey were gone.

Then Daisuke's eyes fell on With.

"With! Transform into me," Daisuke pleaded.

With cocked his head.

"Transform," Daisuke repeated.

There was a puff of smoke and then Daisuke was looking at himself. The other Daisuke cocked his head and said, "_Kyuu_".

Daisuke smiled.

"Thanks With," he said. "Can you help me?"

With-Daisuke nodded and together, the lifted Dark. It was a long struggle to get Dark back to the school and With-Daisuke collapsed once they hit the door to the art room.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke called.

The door slid open and Satoshi came out. He already looked better: face more flushed and expression less troubled.

"Can you help me carry him in?" Daisuke asked, gesturing to the still-unconscious Dark.

Satoshi knelt and gently lifted Dark's legs, relieving the pressure on the squashed With.

"Did you run into the interrogator?" he asked.

"I saw him leaving," Daisuke replied.

"No other troubles?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how to release the ropes."

"I think I've got a solution," Satoshi said.

"What?" Daisuke asked as they manoeuvred Dark into the room.

"The mirror," Satoshi said. "It worked for Krad."

Daisuke looked over to the other angel to see that his legs were now free of the rope, spread limply in unconsciousness.

They lowered Dark to the ground and Daisuke pulled out his mirror.

"Just touch it to the ropes," Satoshi instructed.

Daisuke obeyed and released like a snake that had grown bored of its food. Daisuke let out a breath as he saw Dark's body relax into a more natural position.

"What now?" Daisuke asked.

"We wait. We're going to need them to free everyone. They heal fast. We just need to make sure they're ready and then we leave."

Daisuke nodded.

"When they're ready," he repeated.


End file.
